


he dreams of color

by Mimsys



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Disability, Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: blind!Tony? (I love your stuff a lot *^*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he dreams of color

The Iron Man suit was an invaluable resource for Tony; JARVIS scanned the surroundings and reported obstacles and threats to him. There were things it couldn’t do though, like show him Steve’s artwork even when the others weregushing over it. It couldn’t show him Thor’s rippling hair or his erotica-book-cover-esque appearance- which, to be fair, didn’t stop Tony from parroting Clint’s jokes on the matter – or any of the other things that the futurist wanted to be able to see. 

He’d become an engineer to create some sort of technology that would replace sight, maybe even outpace it; he’d come close enough for his own means but not anywhere near where he wanted to. He wanted blindness to be a thing of the past like the diseases Steve remembered from his childhood.

It’s something, though, to be able to swoop in to catch Steve when he’s falling or upgrade Clint’s arrows. When Natasha comments on her new glowing suit, he just says ‘oh cool, glad they actually lit up, couldn’t see to check’ and it’s joking and light and he’s smiling of all things and it’s worth it, really.

He dreams of color and it’s beautiful; he wakes up to shadows and it’s crushing. Steve sits with him sometimes, talks about colorblindness and what it was like to see after the serum, vibrant reds popping out at him everywhere. Sometimes, when he falls asleep, Tony imagines his suit in the same vibrancy.


End file.
